MAR Hot Spring Day!
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: Team MAR and friends get a well deserved hotspring bath. Characters Ginta, Snow, Dorothy, Nanashi, Alviss, Jack, Pano, Allan, Belle, Ian, Gido, Chaton and Loco. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

MAR Hot Spring Day!

Hi, readers! Yep, it's me again- Another MAR story. This one includes several of my fav couples. I've never done a story with 13 characters in it! I hope it's good. I just thought of it today. Well, here it is. Please Enjoy.

Team MAR was exhausted from the War Game and fighting foe after foe. Along the way, the members had made some friends. Like, Chaton, Loco, Pano, Ian and Gido. Everyone was sore, hungry and tired. They deserved a break. "I would kill for a bath—no, a hot spring bath…" Dorothy groaned while walking. Everyone nodded. Then she thought of something. (Light bulb) "Let's go to a hot spring!!"

"Great idea, Dorothy!" Snow said happily. "Hot Springs?! Wow!" Ginta exclaimed to Jack. "I can't wait!" Jack said back. "Me either, Jack." Pano said, holding onto his arm. "That's Dorothy-chan for you; she's clever." Nanashi remarked. Chaton turned to Loco. "Did you hear that, Loco-chan? We get a bath!!WHEEE!!!" the cat-girl swung the little girl around. Loco was annoyed. "Loco heard. Put Loco down. And don't call Loco 'chan'." The former-Rook said. "Yeah." Alviss said, Belle on his shoulder. "Sounds good." Alan added. "Hai, Hai!" Ian said, excitedly nodding. Gido was in his arms, saying; "That would be lovely."

They were lucky because they were close to a small hot spring business. It was free, too! There were two changing rooms; one for women and the other for men. The six girls (including Belle) entered they're change room and the six boys went in they're change room. All of them reappeared in towels and robes. Then, there was two springs. One for guys, the other, girls. So, Dorothy, Snow, Pano, Gido, Chaton & Loco and Belle entered the appropriate spring. The guys wined, wanting to share a spring with the girls but went off into their spring.

They all sat in the refreshing warm water, against the rocks. This was what they all needed, the girls thought. Dorothy, Snow, Pano and Belle were talking about clothes, jewels, Ginta and Alviss and Jack, and stuff. Gido was calmly soaking in the water, thinking about all that had happened with Ian. Chaton was splashing and pestering poor Loco, who also soaked. The young women were pretty relaxed.

The guys were relaxing, too. Ginta and Jack were asking Alan about the Cross Guard and what it was like to fight beside they're fathers. Nanashi had somehow found a telescope, and was peeking at the girls now and then. Otherwise, he was talking to Alviss. Ian was soaking, reflecting on everything and his relationship with Gido. When Nanashi got bored talking with Alviss or peeking, he'd go over to Ian and ask him about himself and Gido. "What do you do for fun?" Nanashi asked. "I like to drink sake, fight exciting battles, be with friends but most of all; be with Gido." Ian replied. The long-haired blond smirked. "That makes two of us." Nanashi said, sitting beside the black spiky-haired man. "Really?" Ian said, giving his usual foxy-grin. "Yep. I love girls, Puparra juice, battles and hang' in out with my buddies." Ian kept his grin as a reply and watched the steam rise into the sky for a moment.

"Do you have a precious person, Nanashi?" Ian said suddenly. Nanashi thought about it. "Well, I am a ladies-man but yes, I guess I have someone precious. Why?" He asked. "Protect that person until the end. You won't regret it. Precious people only come so often. Cherish them. Gido means everything to me; I love her so much." Ian replied seriously. Nanashi nodded. "Thanks. By the way, how did you meet Gido? She seems great."

Ian smiled, happy to answer. "Well, I met her when I first started out in Chess, in the first few weeks. I was a Pawn at the time, she was too. I was doing pretty well; I was strong in my rank. But when I'd fail on a mission, I'd get punished. That's when Gido came to me. She was so caring, supportive and cute that we became great friends. We'd protect each other, you know?" Ian paused, smiling at the memory. Nanashi nodded, urging the other man to continue. "After a while; maybe a few months? I got promoted to a Rook, our second lowest rank. Gido congratulated me a lot and suggested we be Knights together. I agreed. Then we created our reason, our goal to achieve; cleanse and purify the world of evil. The best thing of that day was Gido said she loved me, honest to God, with all her heart. And I loved her back with a fiery passion I had never had with anyone. She's so beautiful and innocent…" Ian finished, lost in happy memories.

"I'm happy for you, man." Nanashi said, patting his shoulder in a man-to-man way. "Thanks. It helps to tell others about us." Ian said. "Where is your relationship now?" Nanashi asked, curious. "Ah, well, we've kissed, I've carried her and since we're finally out of the damn Chess, we're thinking of taking things a bit farther. At least, I am." The ex-Chess Knight said; a glint in his green eyes. Nanashi replied with a knowing look and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alviss asked, making his way through the steaming water to Nanashi and Ian. "Ian here was just telling me about his _precious person_. Right?" Nanashi said. "I see. Well, can I hear about this person?" Alviss asked, sitting beside Ian against the rocks. Ian nodded. "My precious person is Gido. She's beautiful, smart, compassionate and just wonderful to me. I love her so much. When the Chess turned her into that creature, I felt so powerless, ashamed, horrified; just awful…I'm so thankful to have her back." Ian said to Alviss. Alviss nodded, "I know how that feels, Ian. Believe me. When Belle got taken away, I felt the same way." Ian smiled a little, knowing there was someone that understood his grieving.

"Hey guys…" Nanashi stared to say, a wide smirk on his face, "Want to check out our women?" Ian smirked, "I'm not the perverted-type, but I wouldn't mind a peek…" He said. Alviss looked away. "How 'bout you, Al-chan?" Nanashi asked. Ian laughed lightly at the nickname. "No. You go ahead, perverts." The spiky blue-haired teen said flatly, turning away. "Suit yourself." Nanashi said, wrapping their towels around the waists and sneaking over to the girl's spring.

The two perverts hid behind a few rocks, able to hear the women's talk and get a good view of things. They could see Dorothy, Snow, Pano, Gido, Chaton, Loco and Belle (naked!). Nanashi watched Dorothy, drooling over her body's curves. Ian peeked over at his girl-friend, straying from her face and hair, to her neck and chest and everywhere else. She was gorgeous inside and out. The chatting girl sounded like this; Dorothy; "Ginta's so KAWAIII!" Snow; blushes "Y-Yeah, I guess…" Pano; "Jack is so handsome." Belle; "Alviss is the best!" Dorothy; You've got to be kidding! That monkey is annoying!" Pano; "No he's not!" Dorothy; "I think you've been under those magic mushrooms for too long, hammer-girl!" Pano; "What'd you say, witch?!" Snow; "Stop it you two!"

The princess had enough. She swam over to Gido, who was looking up at the sky in obvious content, ignoring the noisy others. Gido; "Hi, Princess Snow." Snow; "Hi Gido. Please just call me Snow." Gido; "Alright. Are you having a good time, Snow?" Snow; "Yes, but I wish those two would stop fighting." Gido; smiles "I know what you mean." Snow; "Why are you out here by yourself, Gido?" Gido; "I'm just thinking about all that's happened to Ian and me." Snow; "What happened with you two? If you don't mind me asking." Gido; No, its okay. It's horrible, though.

Remember that day when Ian and I came to fight Ginta?" Snow; "Yeah" Gido; "Well, when we got back to our base, Ian had been requested by Halloween. We both thought it was very strange; what would a Knight have to do with a Rook? So Ian went and I went back to my room. I waited for Ian for along time, but he didn't come back. I was terrified of what could have happened to him. Then I was requested to go down to the dungeons. I was skeptical but did as asked…" Snow; "What's wrong, Gido?" Gido; "then I saw Ian chained up to a wall, unable to move much. I was scared for him. I tried to unchain Ian but it didn't work…Then Chimera came…she grabbed me off Ian and dragged me into a different cell."…

Ian's eyes widened as he heard his Gido talking about that sorry time, when he thought his whole world was breaking. "She tied me up to a post, so I couldn't get away…" Snow; "What happened to you, Gido? Please tell me." Gido; "It's not something I like to think about. You shouldn't hear anymore, Snow. Forgive me."

I'll have to stop for now. What are your thoughts? Let me know by reviewing. I appreciate every review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! - Sorry for taking SOOO LONG with this chapter. I'm starting grade 8 and stuff; lots of homework and I'm always tired at the end of the day…anyway, sorry for the confusion before if you clicked on the 2nd chapter and got the 1st chapter; I messed up there. But things should be okay now. So, Enjoy! -

Snow: "its okay, Gido. I bet it must've been really hard on you. Sorry to push you." Gido: "sighs thankfully Arigato, Snow". Snow:smiles sweetly. Gido:smiles back (Note: I'll explain what happened between Gido and Chimera at the end of the story. Or you can read my Walls Keep Us Apart story for my version.)

The two guys looked over at Chaton and Loco; the cat-girl was still annoying Loco by splashing hot amounts of water and numerous questions. It sounded like this: "Do you like your bath now, Loco-chan? splashes more water on poor LocoHow about now? Isn't this water the best? Huh, Loco-chan? Neh? Neh?!" Loco: annoyed vessel pops up "The water is fine, Chaton. Stop splashing me or I'll place the worst Darkness curse on you in your life. Do you understand?" Chaton: "Sure I understand! So I'm willing to risk your threats, meow!" Chaton starts to dunk underwater appearing and disappearing around Loco and continuing to splash her, adding more frustration to the mentally-older woman's nerves.

Nanashi and Ian chuckled at the sight of a hyper Chaton and fuming Loco. Soon they're laughing got out of control; Nanashi was laughing hysterically, falling on the rocky ground and getting back up again by the aid of Ian, who was pounding on the ground or rocks childishly. This totally gave away their hiding spot. The women squealed at the sudden loud laughter and quickly sank low into the water to hide they're body's. The seven girls' death glared at the two Peeping Toms caught red-handed. "Damn!" Nanashi muttered, "Run on the count of 3." Ian said, Nanashi nodded and the guys straightened up from crouching behind the rocks.

"Hi, Ladies!" Nanashi greeted a flirty tone to his voice. "Yeah, hi! We're just checking on you to see you're alright. Things seem fine here." Dorothy, Pano, Snow, Belle, Loco, and Gido were not at all convinced, though they had blushed for a bit at discovering the guy's presence. "Then why were you hiding behind those rocks?" Dorothy asked sarcastically. "We'd defend ourselves, you know. We would call if we needed _your_ help." Pano said equally sarcastic. "Men are dirty." Loco said to Snow, nodding in agreement. "How could you, Ian?" Gido scolded. Belle just boiled on the spot. Chaton smiled a playful cat grin, "We're gonna get you, meow!" Nanashi & Ian were overwhelmed by the girl's scolding and sarcastic ness. All the while Ian had been ticking to 3 on his fingers behind his back. "Gomen no sai, Dorothy-chan, Pano, Snow, Gido, Loco, Belle, Chaton." Nanashi said sheepishly, bowing his head to the females.

"Hai, Gomen no sai, everyone." Ian added, sheepishly rubbing the back of his black spiky hair. "So—"the long-haired bark blond started, tightened his grip on his towel around his waist. "Bye!" Ian finished. The guys ran for they're lives to they're spring. "GET BACK HERE, PERVERTS!" the seven women screamed. But the guys were more than half the way to they're own spring.

That's it for this chap; I've run out of ideas for now. If you have any suggestions for the next chap, just PM me or type up a review. This story will probably go on for a few more. Please review to let me know what you thought of this one. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, everyone. I'm sorry for not updating WAY sooner, I've just been lazy and busy and unsure of how to proceed. I've read all your comments which I thoroughly enjoyed, and I'm gonna combine a few great ideas. Please don't kill me if it's not good, I'm just getting back into it after a long break, 'kay? So, here it is! Enjoy! ^-^

"They… still… coming?" Nanashi asked his accomplice between pants for air while running.

"Ah, no, I think we're clear," Ian responded, smiling a crook at the ends of his thin lips at the near-death situation of seven, insane ARM-using females pummelling them ferociously that they just barely managed to escape,

"They wouldn't come after us in only a towel," Nanashi added, smirking impishly

"Yeah, sure…" Ian agreed lamely, lost in imagining his Gido in only a towel made his heart seem to beat a bit faster and slower at the same time, his face heat up and feeling a light dampness of blood in his nose take over. _'No, can't think like that, she's too innocent. Besides, we're not quite at that stage yet because of EVERYONE barging in on us every freak' in time we're having a moment! Just perfect Timing people!'_ The eighteen year old ranted in his head, so caught up in his own opinions that they reached they're hot spring before he even realized it.

"Sick perverts!" Dorothy's voices raged within they're hot spring's boundaries, her face contorted with disgust.

"Damn those jerks!" Pano cursed, equally furious.

"Who do they think they are?" Belle questioned loudly.

"How unrefined," Loco commented.

"We should get pay back, meow!" Chaton meowed triumphantly.

"Yeah, but what?" Snow asked, her cute face in thinking-mode

"Exactly! Now, here's what we'll do, okay?" Dorothy agreed, a cat smirk equally felinity as the cat-girl plastered on her lips, as they huddled together, heads close as they talked.

"I'm in!" Pano announced after the plan was laid out.

"Count me in!" Belle added.

"Loco thinks this could be somewhat interesting," The emotionless girl put out.

"Let's go, meow!" Chaton cried, bouncing up hyperly.

"M-Maybe we're taking this a little too far, I feel hurt too, but..." Gido stammered, attempting to be peaceful. Everyone stared her disappointedly. She ducked her head sheepishly.

"You're only saying that because you've got a boyfriend who's only got eyes for you," Pano accused, making the orange-haired girl blush more.

"N-No! I just don't want to hurt anyone…" She tried, ending timidly, large round eyes lowered.

Snow placed a comforting hand on the older girl's shoulder, "I know, I feel a bit like that too, Gido. But, this time, it's REVENGE!!!" She screamed passionately, her soft brown eyes burning fire.

"Ah…Okay, Snow…" She said slowly, seeing everyone nod determinedly, forcibly bending to everyone's will with a helpless sigh.

"Everything cleared up now? C'mon, let's get the plan in motion!" Dorothy tightened the towel and robe's sash around herself, the others doing the same before rushing out of the warm water, following right behind her long, flying pink pigtails, leading the way into the small forestry surrounding them. Heading into they're destination.

"How'd it go guys?" Alan greeted them curiously, Ginta and Jack beside him.

"Well…interesting, you could say," Nanashi offered.

"Failed. I could hear you two miles away, you guys made such a commotion over there." Alviss finished in a flat, unimpressed tone, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Hey, it wasn't just us! The girls were screaming banshees, Al! No joke!" The Luberian protested, looking up at the spaced out Ian for support. Nothing, silence.

"Told you so," Alviss cracked a knowing, pleased grin. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, yeah, but it was worth it to see such babes!" He recovered, flashing a wolfish grin.

"Good job Nanashi," Ginta spoke up in an embarrassed tone, a fake smile pasted on his face for they're benefit.

"Did'ja see Pano and Dorothy-neechan?" Jack asked with his monkey grin.

"Yup! They were HOT, man!" The blonde flirt emphasized proudly.

"Hormones," Alan scoffed, earning an unsuspecting grunt from the angsty Alviss.

"Eh, Ian…are you com'in or what?" Ginta broke in awkwardly from his spot against the rocks, staring up at him just standing there, holding his towel around the waist with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Ian grumbled unusually annoyed and joined the others in the soothing water, sitting next to Alviss against the rocks so he was across from his younger friend.

"What's up, Ian?" Ginta asked concernedly.

"Just thinking…about…things," The fox-faced teen struggled.

"Like what?" The fourteen year old prompted.

"Um, stuff about Gido, yeah," He flushed at the precious name.

"Appropriate things?" He questioned, a blonde eyebrow quirked up.

"W-Well, Sorta…I saw her in the hot springs talking to Snow, she was very beautiful. I-It's not the first time I've seen her naked… but this time it's not under stressed circumstances like then, and I can't help but feel a bit… aroused, you know? She's just so special…" He looked like he wanted to say more but restrained himself. Ginta wondered why.

"I-I guess it's normal for a boyfriend to feel that way. Don't let it bug you, Ian. Just tell Gido you're really sorry and maybe ask her if it's okay with her to take your next step," Ginta counselled surprisingly well.

"I thought so too, but it's really hard. Every time we try to sit and talk or have a moment, someone always breaks the mood; it's very frustrating that we don't get enough alone time together. Maybe I should just tell everyone to screw off, I dunno," Ian explained.

"Go for it! Not so rudely, though," He encouraged, a confidant fist thrust out in front of his happy-go-lucky-face. Except the action wasn't meant to hit Ian square in the nose, who fell backwards with an, "Aauurrgh!" and knocked the back of his tall, spiky-haired black head against the rocks hard and sunk into the unhelpful, hot water below. Small air bubbles and a growing trail of red liquid started forming on the surface of water.

Gido gasped, her hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide with fright.

"That was uncalled for…" Dorothy stated from behind a wide tree trunk near by the rocks sheltering the boys.

"Yeah…" Snow said as unenthusiastically at a near by one.

"Huh…" Pano said aloud.

"Heh! That was sooo funny, meow!! Socked 'im in the face, meow! Ah, hahaha, meeooww!!" Chaton burst out laughing obliviously.

"Mhmmm…Chaton! Keep your voice down! You don't want to be seen do you?" Loco urged, eyeing the tall rocks for any movement, her ears strained to catch any cue that announced they're hidden presence. No one cried out their discovery like she feared, and she mentally exhaled, relieved

"Oh yeah! Sorry, everyone, mreow, I'll be quiet now, meow!" She apologized abashedly; a hand rubbing the back of her wild lightly tanned hairstyle.

"Ah, it's okay Chaton…" Snow said for everyone else, smiling flakily.

"Ian…!" Gido murmured worriedly behind her hand, eyes locked to where her lover was under water, tears starting to brim at the ends of her vibrant, narrowed orbs.

"I'm sure he's okay, Gido! Don't worry so much…" The ice princess tried to assure, only to see her words increased the other women's anxiety.

"No, no…" She shook her short, spiky-haired head repeatedly, her words filled with sorrow and disbelief.


End file.
